Pride of a Knight
by Certified-Ebo
Summary: Seeking guidance as what it means to be a knight, Kururugi Suzaku studies up, only to find that perhaps his promotion isn't something he's earned as of yet. EuphemiaSuzaku centric. Can be placed canonically between episodes 17 and 20. One Shot


All characters and references are belong to Ichiro Okouchi. This is merely a one-shot of a possible scene and nothing more.

* * *

**The Pride of a Knight **

Moderately combed wafts of hair, each strand colored in a pinkish hue, waved about in hallway, seemingly brimming with royalty. The hair swished and swooshed indicating that the person was in much of a rush. The pink hair, that had been previously swishing and swooshing, had stopped.

The destination was found.

A door. A hand carved door, each side trimmed with gold and the base painted with crimson, blocked the path. Hesitantly a pale skinned hand reached across for the handle. With a mild tug, the door managed to slightly lay ajar; enough so, so the female could enter the hollow chambers on the other side.

Inside she let out a huff. Expecting to find a person, she did not. No; in fact, all she did find was but a clean living quarters and a rather well-fed cat lazily finding itself cozy on the bed.

While she did find the constant purring of the cat quite adorable, that did not stray from the fact that she was completely peeved at the moment. He had left without a trace; of course not counting the note left upon his nightstand.

A note?

Taking the note and scanning it lightly, looking specifically of where his latest location was, it did not take long for the rushed waving of pink hair to swish and swoosh once more.

Making haste towards the library where he was sure to be, her pale hands began to tremble slightly. She found it odd considering how confident she normally was, especially around him, Suzaku Kururugi.

Her pale hands aching with the nervous feeling that was easily express on her features. Moving a stray strand of hair, she entered the hall of literature, scanning the area in search of the white outfit that Knight Kururugi often adorned when spending his days in the castle – which now became a much, much more frequent thing.

Not too long after becoming a knight, Vice-Roy Cornelia thought it fitting to allow Suzaku Kururugi take resident in the large manor; even if he were only allowed to be housed in the west wing – the servants and help wing – because of his nationality, it was a must for a knight to be withing close call of who he/she was protecting.

A trace of relief and a wave of nervousness overcame Euphemia when being able to spot Suzaku in a remarkably decorated chair, huddled behind a text, behind him were many others varying in different colors and size.

It did not take long for Suzaku to notice another presence in the room; he spoke, carefully choosing not to look at the beautiful haired women standing before him, he addressed her.

"Princess Euphemia."

A nervous and nauseous feeling racked Euphemia's entire body when he spoke her name so, so formally, causing a cold shiver to trickled all throughout. She responded.

"Please do not refer to me like that."

An expression of confusion crept its way onto Suzaku's features. He did not understand where his flaw was; had he offended her in some shape or form? Suzaku found it difficult to respond to Euphemia.

It became deadly quiet within the textbook corridors. Suzaku left speechless, unsure of speaking in fear of offending the princess even more so; Euphemia, on the other hand, decided it to be best to wait for Suzaku to respond.

Seeing that the glancing back and forth between one another would be going no where, Euphemia elaborated.

"I rather liked the name you gave before your knighthood." The pink haired princess's expression softened as she continued. "Would it be too much trouble for you to continue with that name? It reminds me of happier times, with my sister and mother."

Realizing his error, Kururugi Suzaku made no hesitation to stand before her with a stern, respectful expression. He bowed while speaking in Britannia's native tongue.

"Yes, your highn – " A frown quickly appeared on Euphemia's face not even a moment after he began speaking formally to her. "My apologies, I mean _**Euphie**__."_

Suzaku did not find it surprising that the smile that normally brightened her features, graced itself when he spoke her name so informally. It brought him pleasure to see her visibly happy. It was for that exact reason why he accepted so readily to become her personal knight, but as the realization of his response began to sink in, he knew he could not accept such a title. He knew that –

"Tell me: what were you reading, Suzaku?"

Embarrassment seeped onto Suzaku's face in the form of a mild blush as the princess interrupted his thoughts with a rather simple question.

"A bit of history reference." Suzaku answered confidently. As he spoke, he picked up the crimson hued manuscript to prove his point. Placing the book down, he continued. "I was doing a bit of light reading to ensure I know the guidelines of what it means to be a knight."

A giggle slipped out, and Euphemia flushed slightly knowing that had been a mistake on her part. "I'm sorry, but judging from the amount of books there, I wouldn't necessarily consider that _light_ reading, Kururugi."

"Euphie..."

"But, I suppose opinions differ depending on the person."

Taking a few steps closer to the knight, Euphemia flashed her gorgeous smile once more and began to walk away when she paused on her toes as though she had just remembered something. Licking her beautiful, naturally pink lips, Euphie spun on her heels directing a glance at the knight. She spoke in calm tone.

"You forgot."

"Wha – "

"I set up a lunch date for the two of us, alone, in celebration for your knighthood and you forgot."

Suzaku was lost for words. He honestly had no way to explain himself; Euphie was right, he had forgotten all about it. In his hesitation of whether or not he really should be a knight, he had made himself forget such an important event. He could not apologize; it would not help.

"Lancelot. One of the greatest of knights and the knight that my KNIGHTMARE frame is named after; As a role model, he makes it entirely too difficult to match his level."

Looking away from the princess in shame, Suzaku's eyes glossed in fear of what might happen – not of what would happen now, but later on.

"What are you talking about?" Euphemia question, genuinely confused.

"Euphemia..." Euphie frowned once more on the formal pronunciation. "...I feel as though I've cheated. As though, I'm no better than _Zero_." His body trembled, his mouth became dry, his eyesight now blurry. "My pride..."

"I can't accept that I could become a knight so early on in my life. I feel as though I haven't worked hard enough; I feel like I'm not strong enough. Not strong enough to protect the citizens. Not strong enough to protect my ideals. Not strong enough to protect _**you**_**, ** Euphie..."

And that was all it took, one tear drop, for Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the Britannia Imperial Family, to quickly embrace her Knight Suzaku Kururugi. Carefully choosing to help him clear his thoughts rather than berate him for such though, Euphemia continued to hold him tightly, while he returned the embrace.

The hug, itself, was short-lived and should have ended as fast as it began, but the two still chose not leave each other grasp, opting that the position was far more comfortable. Both Suzaku and Euphemia pulled away slightly, only to looked into each other, viewing each other's soul, only seeing purity.

A tug on her lips, Euphemia inched her way slowly toward Suzaku's face, noting the misty expression in his eyes. She knew he wanted this; she knew he _needed_ this. Closer and closer she came, their lips so close and yet so far apart. Their lips came to the zenith, the highest point, it would be only a matter of time before.

Suzaku pulled away.

A speechless and confused expression was all that remained on her face. Words failed her entirely as her mind ran at a course faster than lightning and far quicker than she could comprehend. Why had he pulled away? Did he not want this? What is he thinking now? Is something wrong?

Without another spoken, Suzaku moved away, carefully placing Euphemia's arms at her sides and turning on his heels to leave the library. There was nothing to be said. The situation had become far too awkward for anything to said.

As his footsteps echoed throughout, Euphemia made the attempt to shout for him, but her voice had suddenly decided to fail her. She found it too difficult to even look at him now. To think, that now everything would change; to think that she had ensure that he would decide not to continue being her personal knight was far now too much to bear now. It was all too much.

It was all _**too**_ muc–

Long, slender arms wrapped around her body, as her body trembled at what happened. Her eyes drifted toward the oak floorboard. A tear drop. A tear drop that stood on its own matching easily with the one left by Suzaku. Had he noticed that she had shed this?

And that was all it took, one tear drop, for Knight Suzaku Kururugi to quickly embrace _his_ Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the Britannia Imperial Family. Carefully choosing to help her clear his thoughts rather than walk away like a coward; like _Zero. _Suzaku continued to hold her tightly, while she returned the embrace.

"_**Euphie...**_"


End file.
